


Cheryl and Archie

by HannaKay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: Now two weeks has passed and no one has talked to her, not even her parents. The only one who seemed like he cared was Archie, he had given her a few smiles and looks at school, making her feel warm inside.That is why she found herself walking down the street this beautiful Saturday morning to end up in front of the Andrews house. It was 10 o'clock in the morning and she hadn't really slept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I totally ship Archie and Cheryl for some reason and wanted to write something about the two of them. :)

Cheryl Blossom, the towns sort of mean girl, the popular girl who rejects everyone who's trying to get close to her. She doesn't really have any friends, more like followers who follow her around and she can boss around. She never, ever had ha best friend except for her twin brother Jason, who a few weeks ago disappeared from her in the woods, to end up, two weeks later, dead at the shore. He wanted to disappear from this small town that is Riverdale. Cheryl was supposed to help him and stage an accident and he would call her one week later to reassure he was okay and that the plan had worked, but he never called and instead he showed up dead, a gun shoot in his head.  
The Sheriff in town are asking questions to everyone but they can't seem to get any clues to whom may have killed her dear twin brother.  
Now she has no one to talk to, no one who take an interest in her. Her parents are to busy crying and obsessing over Jason's death. Her mother has spent almost every day, since they found Jason's body, in her bed. Her dad hasn't left the house in days, he just sits by the phone incase something come's up.  
Cheryl has to go to school but she puts this facade up, trying to pretend that she isn't bothered by her brothers death. Meanwhile inside she's dying, her other half was found killed and no one has even tried to ask her how she's doing, her so called "friends" has taken their distance from her, not knowing how to behave around her.  
The only one who has showed any interest in her is the football team's best player, the one who took Jason's place after his death, the other ginger haired guy in this town, he always saw people for who they really were and he was everyones best friend. The guy next door, Archie Andrews.  
He had walked over to her the day after Jason's death and asked if she was okay, she had put on this fake smile and rolled her eyes to him and she told her she was fine and walked away. But inside she was actually happy someone had asked her. But she didn't want to show how weak she really was.

Now two weeks has passed and no one has talked to her, not even her parents. The only one who seemed like he cared was Archie, he had given her a few smiles and looks at school, making her feel warm inside.  
That is why she found herself walking down the street this beautiful Saturday morning to end up in front of the Andrews house. It was 10 o'clock in the morning and she hadn't really slept.  
She knocked on the door, it took a few minutes until she meet his brown eyes and a confused look on his face.  
"Cheryl, hi... what are you doing here?"  
She breath out and now everything she's been keeping inside all of these weeks comes out in tears.  
"I... I'm sorry I shouldn't have come..."  
She turns away but Archie stops her with his hand on her shoulder.  
"Cheryl, come inside."  
She turns towards him with tears streaming down her face and Archie show her inside and close the door behind them.  
Cheryl stoped in the hallway and Archie put both of his hands on her shoulders and searched for her eyes.  
"Cheryl, what's wrong?"  
She's shaking her head back and forth, her lip tremble and her brown eyes are drowning in tears. Archie leads her to the couch and help her sit down then he start to walk to the kitchen when Cheryl finally get some words out of her mouth.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm just going to get you something to drink, I'll be right back."  
Cheryl nod her head and wipe away the tears on her cheeks.  
When Archie come back he has a mug with hot tea in his hand, he give her the mug and take a seat next to her on the couch.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks while stroking her back.  
Cheryl get's warm by his touch and take a sip out of the mug and places the mug on the table in front of them.  
"I.... I haven't really slept in days and I feel.... I don't know... Broken?" she look at Archie and he seams like he understands what she's talking about.  
"You lost your brother, you should feel something. You two where very close."  
A few tears streaming down her face and Archie catch them in his hand when he wipes them away.  
Cheryl leans into his chest and breath heavy. He puts his arms around her, knowing she probably need someone to give her comfort.  
They sit there for a while. Tears coming out from her eyes and leaving a stain on Archies shirt. He's grip around her gets harder but not in a way that she feels like he's hurting her, no, more like comforting.

When her she doesn't have any more tears to get out she pull back from his chest and he loosens his grip around her, one of his hand still on her back.  
"Thank you. I haven't cried since that night when they found him. I probably needed that."  
Archie patted her back.  
"It's okay. You want something else?"  
She shake her head, she's not hungry she just wanted someone to hold her. They sit quiet and she lays her hand on Archies knee.  
"Thanks for letting me in. I know we haven't really talked much before but..."  
"It's okay. I've always liked you, even though you try to do anything not to let anyone else in." He smile when he meet her big brown eyes.  
Cheryl chuckle a little, "I like you too."  
He stroke her cheek, gentle, something she's never experienced this kind of touch before. She leans in to his touch and close her eyes. His hand is warm, just like his heart. She places her hand over his and kiss the inside of his hand. Her other hand find his and perfectly fit inside his.  
She open her eyes and see a smile on his face and she leans closer to him, he does the same and their lips meets for a brief second. They look at each other and feel the urge to kiss again and this time the kiss deepens and goes on for a few minutes.

She quickly pulls back leaving Archie with pouting lips kissing the air, "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have done that." she says.  
Archie opens his eyes and he's confused, "You're sorry for what?"  
"For kissing you. I shouldn't have."  
Archie tilts his head to the side and pulls her in close to him, "Hey, I wanted to kiss you."  
Cheryl bit her lower lip and squints her eyes to him, "Really? You can have any girl you want and you pick the broken, mean girl, who ignores you and rolls her eyes every time you talk to her."  
Archie shrugs his shoulders, "Well, I don't think you're actually a mean girl and broken, I think you hide behind that because you're to scared to show anyone, except your brother, who you really are." He puts a stand of hair behind her ear and she cup his cheek.  
"Are you sure you want me?"  
He kiss her forehead and give her a smile, "Yes I'm sure. You're a mystery to solve and I'm intrigued by that, you're one of the most beautiful girls in this town and I want to get to know the real you I know you're hiding."  
She was so scared by his words, showing him the real her wasn't something she really wanted but somehow he convinced her to open up and that's something she hasn't felt like doing since her brother passed away. He left her and she felt like no one in this entire world would ever want her for her but now she find herself in front of a boy who really want to know her.  
Her eyes wonder down to his lips and then back up to his kind eyes. She slowly leaned in again and kissed him slowly on his lips.


End file.
